Nijimura Shuuzou-finding Operation
by shyxa
Summary: Summary: BL. AU. Ketika hari Valentine berubah menjadi "Hari Pencarian Nijimura Shuuzou Paling Hectic Sedunia" ... salahkan pada mereka bertiga yang tanpa sadar bermain kejar-kejaran. "Seijirou, telepon tim IT keluarga Akashi dan interpol kenalan keluarga kita. Bilang ada situasi darurat yang harus segera ditangani." [Happy Valentine Day, NijiAka!]


Suara detik jarum jam terdengar jelas di kamar sepi berpenghuni dua orang. Yang satunya memang masih tidur, namun yang satunya lagi baru saja terjaga—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya baru bangun setelah dua jam yang lalu tertidur.

Nijimura Shuuzou menatap teman sekamarnya hati-hati, takut-takut kalau Himuro bangun dan mendapati dirinya bertingkah mencurigakan.

Tapi syukurlah, karena memang masih jam lima pagi, teman sekelas sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya itu masih tertidur pulas di hari tanggal 14 Februari ini. Mungkin hampir setiap orang menunggu hari Valentine, tapi dirinya sama sekali tak menunggu bahkan mengutuk tanggal hari ini. Tapi tentunya bukan tanpa alasan dirinya seperti itu.

Kalau saja dia tidak kenal Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Seijirou, mungkin hari Valentine-nya akan dilewati dengan damai. Masa bodoh dengan para pasangan yang asyik kencan nana-nini, dirinya pun tak peduli. Tapi kalau begini ceritanya ... apapun itu, pasti duo kembar merah Akashi merencanakan sesuatu yang jauh dan jauh lebih merepotkan dibandingkan hari-hari biasa.

Jadi hari ini, tanggal 14 Februari tahun ini, hari Valentine yang seharusnya bisa dilewati bahkan hanya dengan tiduran, hari kasih sayang yang jatuh pada hari Minggu alias hari libur, Nijimura Shuuzou memutuskan untuk kabur.

Dengan terburu dia memakai pakaian hangatnya. Satu syal rajutan hangat hadiah dari sang adik saat ulang tahun dua tahun lalu juga dipakainya guna menghangatkan leher dan penyamaran; pun masker dan topi juga ikut andil dalam menyembunyikan wajah tampannya. Ponsel dan dompet segera dimasukkan ke kantung celana untuk berjaga-jaga.

Setelah memastikan penampilannya sekali lagi di depan cermin, pemuda itu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

 _Aku harus selamat hari ini._

Terakhir, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kamar asramanya tercinta.

 **X.x.X**

 **Nijimura Shuuzou-finding Operation**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **BL, AU, (** _ **very**_ **) OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **BL. AU. Ketika hari Valentine berubah menjadi "Hari Pencarian Nijimura Shuuzou Paling** _ **Hectic**_ **Sedunia" ... salahkan pada mereka bertiga yang tanpa sadar bermain kejar-kejaran. "Seijirou, telepon tim IT keluarga Akashi dan interpol kenalan keluarga kita. Bilang ada situasi darurat yang harus segera ditangani." [Happy Valentine Day, NijiAka!]**

 **X.x.X**

Pintu kamar Nijimura-Himuro diketuk tak sabar sejak sepuluh detik yang lalu, menyebabkan satu-satunya penghuni kamar di sana mengernyit tak suka karena acara tidurnya terganggu. Dengan malas, Himuro bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan membuka pintu.

"Siap—"

"Nijimura- _san_ di mana?"

"Shuuzou- _senpai_? Kau di dalam?"

Sepasang netra milik pemuda berambut hitam itu mengerjap dua kali. _Ini apa lagi pemandangan merah-merah menusuk begini ..._

"Himuro- _senpai_?"

"Himuro Tatsuya, kau bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaan kami berdua."

... _what the fuck_.

Pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu menyipitkan matanya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk paham. "Oh, kembar Akashi rupanya. Mencari Shuu? Dia ada di ...," ucapannya terputus saat kepalanya menoleh dan mendapati ranjang milik teman sekamarnya kosong, rapi seolah tak pernah ditiduri sebelumnya.

"Lho? Ke mana Shuu?" tanyanya tanpa sadar. Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mendapati pintunya terbuka. Lantainya juga kering, tanda kalau kamar mandi tersebut tak dipakai dalam waktu yang cukup lama. _Lah, tunggu. Jangan bilang kalau Shuu ..._

"Sudah disuap macam-macam, sekarang kau menyembunyikan Shuuzou- _senpai_?" Nada ketus nan sarkastis dari si pemilik netra heterokromia itu menusuk gendang telinga sang kakak kelas.

Dengan menghela napas sabar, dia berbalik dan menatap duo Akashi yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil memasang wajah kusut namun penasaran.

"Maaf ya, tapi aku baru saja terbangun karena kalian mengetuk pintu dengan sangat tidak manusiawinya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seijirou, telepon tim IT keluarga Akashi dan interpol kenalan keluarga kita. Bilang ada situasi darurat yang harus segera ditangani."

"Siap!"

 _Yang benar saja ..._

 **X.x.X**

Iya, memang gila dirinya. Berkeliling kota di tengah musim dingin pada pagi hari seperti ini. Tapi untuk satu jam ini dia bisa selamat. Ada restoran cepat saji yang memang buka 24 jam dan menyediakan menu _breakfast_. Setidaknya secangkir kopi hangat dan sarapan ala Amerika bisa mengisi perutnya yang kosong dan tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

Netra abu-abunya tak pernah berhenti berpendar. Siapa tahu dua orang yang sedang dia hindari saat ini muncul tiba-tiba mengagetkannya. Acara penggeledahan atau razia massal bisa saja dilakukan mengingat posisi keluarga Akashi yang mempengaruhi keadaan ekonomi negeri matahari terbit itu (orang kaya memang bisa seenaknya).

Nijimura Shuuzou melepas maskernya sejenak untuk menghabiskan roti di hadapannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang takut ketahuan. Sebenarnya, di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia merasa bersalah menghindari mereka seperti ini. Tapi kalau dia tidak kabur, pasti akan ada perayaan yang tidak perlu yang mungkin bisa menghebohkan satu sekolah, atau bisa saja perang dunia kesekian terjadi antara saudara kembar itu, atau mungkin hal-hal gila lainnya yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Seijuurou dan Seijirou mengingat kegilaan mereka yang tanpa batas.

Pemuda itu menghela napas singkat.

Apapun yang terjadi nanti, pokoknya menu _breakfast_ yang dia pesan ini harus dihabiskan dengan cepat.

 **X.x.X**

Akashi Seijuurou berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya panik, sementara sang adik sedang membuka laptop dan mencoba mencari tahu lokasi sang tercinta menggunakan kemampuan IT-nya.

(Ucapan tadi bohong, lagipula kalaupun benar terjadi yang ada mereka kena semprot karena menyalahgunakan kekuasaan keluarga Akashi) (Masaomi dan Shiori tidak tahu saja kalau tiap hari Hanamiya dan Himuro dapat sogokan karena kedua anak tengil mereka.)

"Bagaimana, Seijirou?" Pemuda yang lima menit lebih tua itu menghampiri sang adik penuh harap. Namun sayang, harapannya pupus begitu saja ketika gelengan kepala adalah jawaban yang dia terima atas pertanyaannya tadi.

"Sepertinya ponselnya dimatikan ...," Seijirou menutup laptopnya kesal kemudian berbisik pelan, "tahu begini waktu itu beneran kubeli alat penyadap yang ditawarkan Chihiro si _otaku_ itu."

Seijuurou menghela napas frustasi. Dia menatap tumpukan kado di atas kasurnya yang berisi cokelat-marshmallow-biskuit-permen khas hari Valentine dengan sedih. Padahal niatnya hari ini dia ingin merayakan hari kasih sayang dengan kakak kelasnya itu. Sudah jauh-jauh hari dia menyiapkan dirinya untuk berbagi dengan sang adik. Mana cokelat yang dia beli impor semua lagi.

Seijirou pun tak ada ubahnya. Di atas kasurnya banyak kombinasi makanan hari Valentine sama seperti sang kakak. Bahkan dia dengan rela tidak akan memancing pertengkaran dengan Seijuurou demi hari kasih sayang yang hanya datang setahun sekali. Pemuda enam belas tahun itu, kan hanya ingin merayakan hari ini dengan damai. Mumpung jatuh di hari Minggu juga.

Ugh ... kamar bernomor 49 itu mengeluarkan hawa-hawa _gloomy_ yang tak bisa terelakkan lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata Nijimura- _san_ sudah tak mau bertemu dengan kita lagi?" Seijuurou mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata _Senpai_ sudah memiliki kekasih? Bagaimana kalau dia sekarang sedang kencan dengan kekasihnya? Bagaimana aku bisa mengatasi hatiku yang hancur ini?!" Teriakan dramatis pun terdengar tepat setelahnya.

Akashi Seijirou berdiri dari meja belajarnya. Dia menatap sang kakak yang kini menutup setengah wajahnya frustasi.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu, Seijuurou. Bagaimana kalau ... ternyata ... Shuuzou- _senpai_ —

["Tidak mau! Lepaskan aku, Bajingan!"

"Tidak akan. Kalau kami melepaskanmu, kami tidak akan dapat bayaran, bocah bodoh."

"Cih! Dasar sialan! Beraninya main keroyokan!"

"Diamlah! Kau ingin kubunuh saat ini juga hah?!"

"Bunuh saja kalau berani!"

"Berani sekali bocah ini. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat tubuhmu sehat juga ya."

"Apa?"

"Oh, kau tidak tahu kalau kami juga merangkap sebagai agen penjualan organ manusia?"]

—TIDAKKKKKK!"

Sang kakak menatap adiknya yang kini bersimpuh dan menyandar pada meja belajar dengan wajah datar.

"Seijirou, apa kau sadar bahwa khayalanmu itu jauh lebih berlebihan daripada khayalanku?"

 **X.x.X**

Nijimura melirik arlojinya.

Sudah pukul sembilan pagi. Artinya, sudah empat jam berlalu sejak dia kabur dari asrama yang kebetulan sedang tidak dijaga oleh si Hanamiya Hanamiya itu. Dia tak menyangka kalau dirinya bisa _survive_ di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini di luar rumah. Awalnya setelah menghabiskan pesanannya, pemuda itu mau langsung pergi ke tempat lain. Tapi ternyata _heater_ yang dipasang dan kopi hangat restoran tersebut begitu menggodanya. Satu jam lebih pun dia lewati dengan hangat dan damai di sana sebagai pelanggan pertama di hari Valentine ini.

Kedua tangan yang memakai _glove_ menangkup pipinya yang terasa seperti sedingin es. Uap putih terlihat jelas ketika dia menghembuskan napas lewat mulutnya. Sejujurnya, tubuhnya lumayan kedinginan dan dia butuh tempat untuk menghangatkan diri segera.

Tapi ...

"Tuan, apa Anda melihat pemuda tinggi berperawakan bagus, berambut hitam, bermata tajam, terlihat seperti anak SMA, dan memiliki bibir yang seksi lewat sini?"

"Katakan padaku apa kau pernah melihat orang ini?"

Seluruh tubuhnya membeku—bukan karena dingin tentunya.

Tanpa perlu menoleh pun dia sudah tahu siapa dua orang yang kini berada tak jauh di belakangnya.

Sebisa mungkin dia tak terlihat panik, tapi begitu ada kesempatan, Nijimura Shuuzou langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

 **X.x.X**

Dan sejak dua kalimat mengerikan itu terdengar olehnya, dirinya semakin merasa diteror oleh dua makhluk merah yang entah kenapa seperti mengikutinya dari tadi.

Kamar mandi umum di taman.

"Aku penasaran apa Nijimura- _san_ ada di sini."

"Coba cari ke setiap sudut,"—dan dia harus bersembunyi di balik pohon-pohon sambil memanjatkan doa dalam hati.

Stasiun bawah tanah.

"Shuuzou- _senpai_? _Senpai_? _Sen~pai~_? Kau melihat Shuuzou- _senpai_?"

"Maaf, apa Anda pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya?" Nijimura berani bertaruh kalau dia baru saja mengalami serangan jantung mendadak begitu tahu kedua adik kelasnya itu bertanya pada orang yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Pusat perbelanjaan.

"Dicari anak hilang bernama Nijimura Shuuzou. Berusia lima tahun, tampan, berambut hitam, berbibir seksi, dan err ... bertubuh atletis. Ditunggu di meja informasi oleh kedua kakak—apa? KEKASIHNYA?!" Pemuda bernetra abu-abu itu langsung mencari pintu keluar secepatnya.

Toko cokelat.

"Pernah melihat orang ini?"

"Apa ada pemuda tampan yang memesan cokelat atas nama Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Seijirou di toko ini? Kalau ada, kami akan sangat berterima kasih sekali jika Anda juga memberitahukan di mana lokasi orang itu sekarang." Kakak kelas kesayangan duo kembar itu langsung tersedak cokelat _sample_ yang sengaja disediakan di _stand_ khusus tak jauh dari sana.

Dan segelintir peristiwa _absurd_ lainnya terus mengikuti Nijimura Shuuzou untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

 **X.x.X**

Ini musim dingin di mana seharusnya cuaca terasa dingin. Meski tak ada keringat yang mengalir, tapi jantungnya berdetak kencang dan napasnya ngos-ngosan. Padahal dikejar juga tidak ... yang ada panik sendiri. Tapi lumayanlah, tubuhnya jadi tidak dingin-dingin amat.

Nijimura menyesap kopi hangatnya pelan-pelan. Pandangannya mengedar sekeliling. Tak tampak dua merah berjalan beriringan sejauh mata memandang—oke, aman.

Laju langkahnya dipelankan dan dirinya berjalan agak di pinggir. Hari ini kota Tokyo ramai sekali, bukan hanya karena hari Valentine, tapi juga karena sekarang adalah hari Minggu. Sepanjang jalan tadi banyak toko cokelat yang ramai dikunjungi oleh anak-anak muda terutama yang terlihat seperti anak sekolahan.

Berhubung sudah masuk tengah hari juga, cuaca jadi tak sedingin tadi dan kopi di tangannya langsung dihabiskan dalam satu teguk. Dibuangnya _cup_ berukuran medium itu ke tempat sampah terdekat sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali pulang ke asramanya.

Namun saat dirinya tak sengaja berjalan melewati taman kecil dekat dengan gedung serba guna, Nijimura merasakan dirinya berhenti berjalan. Di ayunan di tengah taman tersebut, duduk dua pemuda berambut merah yang sangat dia kenal sejak dirinya duduk di bangku kelas dua SMA.

Helaan napas panjang terdengar dari bibirnya. Pemuda itu mengubah arah tujuannya, ada dua orang yang ingin dia hampiri saat ini.

Suara derap langkah kaki yang jelas terdengar tak mampu membuat dua bersaudara di sana mengangkat kepala mereka yang tertunduk; dan Nijimura tersenyum geli diam-diam. Dia berjalan terus menghampiri mereka sampai akhirnya tepat di depan mereka, langkahnya terhenti.

"Oi."

Kedua kepala merah itu refleks mendongak. Tampak ekspresi kaget yang sangat jarang dilihat oleh Nijimura selama dia mengenal mereka berdua.

"N-Nijimura- _san_?"

"Shuuzou- _senpai_?"

Mereka berucap bersamaan. Seijuurou dan Seijirou berdiri dari ayunan yang mereka duduki. Dua pasang mata indah itu menelusuri tubuh pemuda di hadapan mereka dari atas ke bawah sebelum kembali menuju wajah tampan yang selalu mereka rindukan setiap hari.

Dua kembar Akashi itu hendak berbicara sesuatu sebelum Nijimura terlebih dulu menarik maskernya dan berbicara. "Maaf ya ...," katanya rendah dengan raut wajah bersalah.

"Eh?"

Masing-masing tangan Nijimura mengelus dan mengacak lembut helaian rambut sang adik kelas. "Aku bilang 'maaf'. Aku minta maaf—serius."

"Untuk?"

 _Mereka bisa semanis ini ternyata kalau diam dan tak membuat kehebohan_ , batinnya tanpa sadar, _apalagi tak sengaja berbicara berbarengan seperti itu._

"Kalian berkeliling kota hanya untuk mencariku, kan?"

Baik Seijuurou dan Seijirou tak menjawab, membuat Nijimura meneruskan ucapannya.

"Begini ya. Aku tahu kalau kalian itu suka bertindak seenaknya—jangan membantah. Dan aku tidak mau kalau hari ini terjadi sesuatu yang aneh-aneh atau macam-macam. Aku tidak mau kalian membuat keributan, apalagi kalau sampai bertengkar satu sama lain. Mengerti?"

"Ta-tapi, kan ...," Seijuurou buka mulut duluan, "tidak perlu sampai seperti itu. Aku dan Seijirou padahal sudah berjanji tidak akan bertengkar."

"Oh, benarkah?" Agak ... kaget memang. "Tapi kalau berbuat yang aneh-anehnya?"

"Shuuzou- _senpai_ salah sangka terus dari tadi," kini Seijirou yang membalas. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan tampak sekali ada rasa tidak suka mendengar tuduhan Nijimura meski sebenarnya terkaan kakak kelasnya itu benar.

"Tidak mungkin kalian tidak merencanakan yang aneh-aneh."

"Nijimura- _san_ jahat."

"Kok jadi aku yang jahat?"

"Iya, Shuuzou- _senpai_ jahat. Aku kesal."

"Lho?"

Pemuda itu menatap dua adik kelasnya bergantian dengan heran. Kenapa malah jadi dirinya yang disalahkan? Memangnya dia keterlaluan sekali ya sampai-sampai kedua adik kelasnya yang biasanya manja malah bersikap seperti ini?

"... Nijimura- _san_ marah ya pada kami?"

"Hah?" _Bukannya kalian yang marah padaku?_

"Kami menyebalkan ya, Shuuzou- _senpai_?"

"Kalian kenapa sih?" _Ini apa lagi, ya Tuhan ..._

Netra abu-abunya menatap menuntut. Tapi sadar tak ada satu pun yang mau menjawab, pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya lelah. Tanpa aba-aba, dia melangkah lebih dekat dan memeluk kedua adik kelas kesayangannya itu erat.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ada hal-hal merepotkan seperti itu terjadi. Tapi kalau kalian seperti ini aku jadi merasa bersalah tahu."

Seijuurou dan Seijirou tak membalas; bagaimana mau membalas kalau tiba-tiba saja jantung mereka berdetak tak karuan dan pipi merona malu-malu karena dipeluk hangat seperti itu?

"Ya sudah deh, karena sekarang masih siang, kita rayakan Valentine bersama. Tapi jangan ada yang bertengkar, oke?"

"I-iya." Pelukan itu dilepas. Nijimura memerhatikan kedua wajah mereka yang masih meninggalkan bekas rona yang tampaknya akan lama untuk hilang.

"Kita ke asrama ya, _Senpai_? Tapi Shuuzou- _senpai_ ke kamar aku dan Seijuurou. Hadiah kami untuk _Senpai_ disimpan di sana semua."

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi di sana melirik sang kakak kembar yang mengangguk antusias. "Boleh," sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya tiba-tiba, "kalian berdua."

"Ya?"

Nijimura menepuk kedua pipinya menggunakan telunjuk, memberikan isyarat yang semua orang pasti tahu.

" _Kisu_."

"E-EEHH?!"

Teman sekamar Himuro itu tersenyum geli sekali lagi. Padahal biasanya dia digoda dari cara yang paling normal sampai paling abnormal dan gila oleh kedua pemuda itu. Tapi minta cium pipi saja mereka malah bersemu kemerah-merahan.

Aih, siapa yang tidak tahan sama dua kembar Akashi ini sih?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebelum pulang nonton film dulu yuk. Di bioskop banyak film baru—meski kebanyakan cinta-cintaan."

"Memangnya Nijimura- _san_ mau nonton apa?"

"Terserah kalian berdua."

"Daripada ke bioskop, lebih baik Shuuzou- _senpai_ nontonnya nanti di kamar saja."

"Oh, bolehlah. Mau film apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fifty Shades of Grey."

"Aku pergi."

"JANGANNN!"

 **Owari**

Halo!

Yang film 50sog itu merujuk ke fanfiknya Padla yang "Senpai Tak Ingin Kubagi-bagi", yang udah baca pasti tahu hehe. Mereka berdua, kan berlomba untuk jadi pasangan bedeesem-nya si Akang sampe Seijirou rela jadi uke maso yang pantas buat Nijimura :""))

Ini nggak terlalu nyambung sama tema ceritanya tapi ya udahlah. Yang penting intinya mereka kejar-kejaran dan hari itu serasa jadi hari paling _hectic_ buat kakandaku tersayang.

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
